


Love Under The Full Moon Light

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 10:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4134096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean find love, comfort and tenderness in each others arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Under The Full Moon Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merakieros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merakieros/gifts).



> Happy 2 year friendniversarry Andy! Love ya! xoxo <3
> 
> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/121530341125/you-havin-fun-there-sammy-mm-hmm-cant-take)

 

“You havin’ fun there, Sammy?”

“Mm-hmm. Can’t take my eyes off you. Or my hands. Never get enough of you.”

Dean sighs, content and warm, skin still damp from the shower they just shared. He’d usually make fun of Sam for saying stuff like that to him, never really ever understanding the way that Sam sees him, the hero worship that he still carries even after all this time, but here in Sam’s arms, he can’t bring himself to do it. Somehow, Sam can always see the good that Dean never can.

“You’re thinking too loud,” Sam says, pushing his lips into a pout and dotting kisses along the back of Dean’s neck. “You. Are. Beautiful.”

Dean laughs softly, shivering as Sam’s fingertips continue to move gently over the top of his arm, tracing words like “mine” and “love” into his skin.

“You know, you’ve got some freckles right here,” Sam points them out with a kiss, right on the bone at the top of Dean’s back. “They’re in the shape of a crescent moon.”

“What? No they’re not,” Dean says, trying to look over his shoulder.

“Yes, hey - turn around, yes they are.” Sam snuggles up closer to Dean, his groin against Dean’s ass, chest to back, arms slung around him in a tender embrace. He kisses the bone a second time, fingers starting up the slow dance on Dean’s arm again.

“Uh-huh, a moon you say?” Dean gives in, indulging his brother in his playfulness.

“Yeah,” Sam says, kissing the spot lightly, the barest brush of his lips. “You wouldn’t know cause you can’t see it.”

“Oh, ok,” Dean replies with a nod, smiling at the soft tone of his brothers voice, the peace in it. Who is Dean to break this bubble they’re in together?

“It’s hot. Like all your freckles.” Sam drags the point of his tongue up the back of Dean’s neck. “Just like every inch of you is hot.”

He can feel Sam’s cock hardening where it rests in the cleft of his ass, not really surprised by the stamina of the boy. His Sammy has always been insatiable in the sack, often waking Dean in the middle of the night to sink into him, take him hard and fast and leave them shaking and breathless from the intensity of it.

Dean is more reserved, not that he doesn’t enjoy a good hard fuck. He’d been more that willing to ride Sam like a fucking stallion in the shower less than half an hour ago, his legs tight around Sam’s waist, back pressed against the shower stall as Sam slammed into him, ripping his orgasm from him like a claim.

But, more often than not, Dean wants to be caressed and to caress, to seduce and be seduced. Nothing gets him off more than a slow, rolling night of lovemaking. Passion like the embers after a roaring blaze, hot and yet steady, constant but not rushed.

Sam is giving this to him now. Unapologetic affection.

“Always loved your freckles.” Sam’s nose tucks in behind Dean’s ear, holding him close. “I remember wanting so badly to see if you had them everywhere. Used to daydream about it.”

“Yeah?”

“Yep. I’d think about taking all your clothes off, piece by piece. Finding all the hidden places you have them.”

“Mm, Sam.”

“I’d wonder if you had them on the parts of you I couldn’t see.”

“And now you know that I do.”

“Yeah,” Sam groans, thrusting the head of his cock up against Dean’s lower back. “I found every one, didn’t I? Touched them all. Tasted them.”

“Mmm, Sam…” Dean moans. He takes hold of Sam’s wrists in a loose grip, bringing his hand up to his mouth to kiss the palm. Sam shudders, cock twitching and pulsing pre-come. Dean kisses his brothers hand, his knuckles, his wrist, the pads of his fingers, his tongue swirling around each digit in turn.

“God, Dean… your mouth…”

“Like my mouth don’t you, Sammy.” Dean pushes his ass out, rubbing himself against Sam’s cock, teasing Sam when he spreads his legs enough to expose his hole, still loose from earlier exercises.

“Y-yeah, fuck, yeah…”

“You like the freckle on the inside of my lip don’t you, little brother. Like watching your big dick slide over it, yeah? Only one who gets to see it, baby.”

Sam groans and pulls Dean even closer into his arms, thrusting in a steady rhythm as he pulls his wrist free of Dean’s grip, turning his face by the chin to capture his lips in a fierce kiss.

Dean melts into it, matching the wave of their bodies with every roll of their hips, his own cock heavy and aching against his stomach.

Sam pants into the crook of Dean’s neck, teeth sharp against the hard muscle there, leaving his mark to add to the many that he’s ever given to Dean. A promise of the many more he’s going to give him, invisible or otherwise, but no less etched onto Dean’s soul.

“Sam, need you… Fuck, need you so bad…”

“You’ve got me, Dean. Always.”

Sam curls his hand around Dean’s cock and strokes it roughly, frantic now to get the blissful sounds of sin to pour from his lips. Pleas and broken words of love. Sam drinks them all in.

Dean’s back is wet with sweat, their skin sticking and peeling apart as they move as one. Sam moves his free hand up and over Dean’s abs, circling his nipples and then pinching them, kissing Dean’s neck as he gasps.

“Sam… please…”

“Please, what? What do you want?” Sam squeezes Dean’s cock in his large hand, twisting his wrist on the upstroke. “Just this? I can make you come like this, Dean. Or I can fuck you? Fill you up. That what you want?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, swallowing the lump in his throat. “Want you inside me, Sammy.”

Sam growls, fucking growls, and starts to move away so that he can get on top of Dean, but Dean stops him with a hand on his hip.

“No… Want it like this. Stay behind me.”

Sam smiles. He knows that Dean wants to be held even if he can’t ask for it directly.

“Ok, Dean,” Sam whispers, searching under the pillow for the lube he stashed there. He thrusts against Dean a few times while he opens it, slicking up his fingers before tossing the tube on the floor. Sam spreads lube over his cock and then nestles back up against Dean, lips held close to his ear. “Lift up.”

Dean nods, moving one leg so that Sam can push two fingers into him, spreading the sticky wetness inside and getting him ready. He kisses Dean’s jaw, his ear, and when Dean turns his head their lips meet in a desperate kiss, tongues touching and twining together.

They part with a smacking sound, causing Sam to laugh, breathless and happy. He kisses Dean again, just because he wants to, because he can, and they moan together when the head of Sam’s cock breaches his Dean’s ass.

“Oh, God…” Dean pants, clenching his hole around Sam.

They stay still for what feels like forever, and maybe it is, the burning connection binding their bodies rendering anything else obsolete, even time. Nothing else matters but them and their union. Sam is stroking Dean’s arm again, soothing him until their hearts calm and he begins to push in, inch by inch, until there’s no more space between them.

“Sam, Sam…” Dean grunts, fingers scrabbling for purchase on Sam’s hip, his ass, urging his brother for more.

“Shhh,” Sam whispers, laying a line of soft kisses to Dean’s shoulder. “Move with me, big brother.”

Dean nods, taking a deep breath and pushing himself back onto Sam’s hard cock. Their hips move apart and then together, slow to start, teasing the most intimate parts of themselves. Sam’s hand moves around Dean’s waist, trailing through the hair surrounding his cock before wrapping around it and using the same steady motion to pleasure the velvety hard flesh.

“Love you, Dean. Love you so much,” Sam moans, nipping at Dean’s earlobe as he fucks into him, slow and sure, a sensual roll of his hips.

He can tell Dean is close, his second orgasm of the evening creeping up on him like the crest of a wave. The sounds that Dean only makes when he’s losing control. Sam would recognise them anywhere.

Sam pulls out almost all the way, the veins on his cock catching so right on every ring of muscle inside Dean.

“Come first, Sam,” Dean commands, removing Sam’s hand from his cock to hold it against his chest. “God, Sam… need it, need you to come in me.”

“Mine,” Sam growls. “You hear me Dean? You’re mine.”

Sam tightens his arms around Dean’s chest, his chin on Dean’s shoulder, hips slamming faster and faster as he chases his orgasm. Dean is so hot, so tight and perfect, he wants this to last, but the feeling of such pure pleasure is too much to hold off.

“Oh yeah, unh, yeah, gonna come, mark you up, oh god Dean… Dean…”

He buries himself deep, filling Dean with come as his body convulses, broken words tumbling from his mouth.

“Uh, fuck. So good, Sam,” Dean says, turning his head to mouth at Sam’s lips, open and slack from the force of his release. Dean grinds down on Sam’s lap, keeping Sam in place, gasping when he feels him continue to throb, the head of his cock a dull, perfect pressure against his prostate.

Sam kisses the top of Dean’s spine, slowly coming back to himself after the lightening bolt force of his orgasm, taking Dean’s cock once again in his hand.

“Your turn. I got you. Come on,” Sam says, encouraging Dean as he tugs his balls with one hand, jerking Dean off in long strokes with the other.

Dean’s back arches and Sam’s now softening cock slips free, a line of come spilling from Dean’s ass and onto the bed. Dean is breathing through his nose, noisy and frantic like there isn’t enough oxygen in the room to satisfy him.

Sam shoves his knee between Dean’s legs, pushing it up to let Dean ride his thigh, adding to the friction he’s already getting from Sam’s hands. He watches Dean, mesmerized by the sight of him, writhing and flushed pink, beautifully broken apart and raw, completely lost in their passion.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck,” Dean repeats, eyes squeezed closed. “Ah, ah…”

“Yeah, Dean, come on.”

Sam speeds up his hand, wringing Dean’s orgasm out of him. He feels it in his gut right when Dean comes, searing splashes of liquid coating his fist and forearm, Dean’s stomach and heaving chest. It’s like Sam is coming all over again, their bodies are so in synch.

Dean moans like a wounded animal, heaving in huge lungfuls of air, body relaxing and sagging after being taught like a bow string for so long. Sam holds him through it, snuggling against Dean’s back and kissing each millimeter of skin he can reach. His fingertips writing his heart onto Dean’s exhausted body.

Silence wraps them in her embrace and they lie together until the evening sky turns black.

Sam can see the moon out of the window, peeking in at them from her bed of stars. It’s a full moon, a golden disk, but Sam knows that he’ll see a crescent moon whenever he wants to now. Whenever he looks at his brother.

“Mm, gonna have to shower again,” Dean says, voice laced with sleepiness.

Sam kisses Dean’s shoulder lightly and lays his head against his brothers neck, closing his eyes and sighing.

“Later. Not letting you go yet.”

“Hm, ok,” Dean replies, stopping Sam’s hand still touching his arm gently and bringing it to his mouth.

Sam is almost asleep when Dean speaks again.

“Sam?”

“Hm, yeah?”

“Love you, too. So much.”

Sam knows. How can he not? Not when the constellations pale in comparison to his brothers love. To their love.

There’s nothing brighter in existence.


End file.
